Entre el cielo y el agua
by vainilla94
Summary: Perteneciente a Nuevas oportunidades , describe la mágica noche que comparten Helena y su amado elfo bajo la luz de las estrellas en aquel escondido claro en el fondo del Bosque Negro. Espero que lo disfruten con creces.
1. Entre el cielo y el agua

**Entre el cielo y el agua.**

 _-Helena, esto es serio._

- _Lo sé_.

 _-¿Estás segura?_

- _Segurísima_.

 _-No quiero dañarte._

 _-Por todo lo que amamos debemos sufrir un poco. Yo he aceptado tu anillo. ¿Aceptas tú mi obsequio?_

 _Y él la miró largamente, tan bella, dulce e inocente. Tan pequeña y delgada. Se le estaba ofreciendo a él. Pero ¿qué iba a hacer él, sino ofrecérsele también a ella? Y se acercó a ella, y la besó. – Te amo. Te juro que te amo._

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, como ya habían hecho tantísimas veces. Thranduil acariciaba con sumo cuidado y cariño la deliciosa y suave boca de su amada, que se abría y se cerraba en suspiros incontrolados debido al cosquilleo que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a experimentar. No era para menos, pues la magia de aquel lugar, que llevaba envolviéndolos toda la noche, sólo acababa de comenzar.

Cada bocanada de aire que su querida amante exhalaba podía transportar al Rey Elfo al mismísimo paraíso, pues escuchar su voz entrecortada contra sus labios le suponía un placer tal que ya anticipaba lo que iba a acabar pasando esa noche. Sin embargo, no quería ir deprisa, ni mucho menos, y por varias razones: le primera, porque sólo deseaba que su bella princesa disfrutara todo lo posible de la pérdida de su dulce inocencia; la segunda era que él mismo llevaba sin yacer con una mujer milenios. Ya casi había olvidado los pasos que había que seguir. Se sentía casi tan inexperto como ella.

Siguiendo su instinto, Thranduil empujó levemente a su amada hacia el suelo, de manera que Helena quedó completamente tumbada sobre la fresca hierba, y, tras mirarla brevemente a sus azules ojos, bajó sus suaves labios hacia su delicado cuello, repartiendo dulces besos sobre su piel, mientras que le acariciaba con cuidado la cintura a través de su fino camisón.

-Si sigues así - susurró ella, arqueando su espalda levemente, - esto no durará mucho.

Thranduil sonrió para sí, medio divertido, y, alargando de nuevo su cuello hacia arriba, miró muy fijamente a su amante con un amor indescriptible en la mirada:

-Te juro que esto durará para toda la eternidad.

Helena le devolvió la sonrisa, claramente nerviosa, y aupó un poco su cabeza para unir su boca de nuevo a la de su Rey. Thranduil se agachó aún más sobre el pequeño cuerpo de ella para que estuviera todo lo cómoda posible, mientras que paseaba su lengua por los carnosos labios de la joven. Ella le permitió la entrada a su húmeda cueva sin reparos, y él paseó su rosado órgano por las blancas y brillantes perlas que allí estaban guardadas.

Helena elevó su mano derecha hasta llegar a acariciar el sedoso cabello de su amado, mientras que su izquierda se paseaba por su largo y firme cuello.

-Te amo - le dijo ella, sin motivo aparente, bajando ahora su boca hacia la puntiaguda barbilla del Rey Elfo, dejando un leve mordisco en el lugar.

Thranduil sintió una aguda calorada en su entrepierna en ese mismo momento.

Aquello estaba empezando.

-Y yo a ti - le respondió él, atrapando de nuevo su boca entre la suya. -Te amo. Más que a mi propia vida.

Helena agarró con sus manos las mejillas del Rey, arqueando las cejas, desesperada por volver a besar sus labios, por volver a jugar con su lengua. Tras un largo y apasionado beso, Thranduil bajó sus fauces hacia las clavículas de la princesa, besándolas con premura. Ella, por su parte, dirigió sus ansiadas manos hacia el broche superior de la túnica de su Rey. Una vez hubo quedado libre de su agarre, ella paseó la palma de su mano izquierda por la tersa piel de la parte superior de su pecho.

Thranduil no se hizo mucho más de rogar. Con un leve movimiento de manos, desató el cordel de su bata, dejando ambas aberturas a los dos costados de la princesa.

Se quedó prendado nada más observarla allí, bajo la luz de la luna. Su claro camisón recortaba perfectamente su delgada figura, marcando sus leves curvas que culminaban en su estrecha cintura.

Helena se aupó levemente sobre sus dos manos para pasarse la bata por los brazos y dejarlo tirado a un lado. Thranduil la miraba completamente hipnotizado. Sus mejillas estaban levemente encendidas, y sus labios estaban más que hinchados. Su cabello caía despreocupadamente por sus huesudos hombros, que quedaban al aire libre gracias a su camisón de sisa. La suave prenda que cubría su cuerpo caía sin ninguna atadura a través de su cintura; la única parte en la que el vestido se apegaba más a su cuerpo era la zona superior. Un estrecho cordón apretaba el traje justo debajo de sus senos, provocando que estos se abultaran un tanto. El levísimo escote que dejaba entreverse bastaba para que el corazón del Rey Elfo palpitara a mil por hora.

Helena respiraba afanosamente, provocando que su pecho subiera y bajara a una gran velocidad. Thranduil sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más si se limitaba a mirarla.

-Eres el ser más bello de toda la Tierra Media - le susurró acercándose de nuevo a su dulce rostro.

-Hazme sentir como tal - le pidió ella, en un suspiro entrecortado.

Thranduil abrió mucho los ojos ante esa súplica.

-Te haré sentir como el ser más bello de todo el universo.

Sus bocas se unieron por décima vez esa noche. Thranduil bajó sus manos hacia el bajo del camisón de su princesa, y comenzó a elevarlo lentamente, a la vez que acariciaba sus piernas con una sensualidad que pocos habrían advertido en el Rey Elfo.

Para cuando sus manos estaban a la altura de sus rodillas, la boca de Helena bajó hacia el cuello de su amado, repartiendo varios mordiscos sobre su superficie.

Thranduil no cedió al placer, y siguió subiendo y subiendo su falda, hasta que sus palmas llegaron a los muslos de la joven. Suavemente, los empujó hacia sí mismo, sintiendo así el vientre de ella muy próximo a su virilidad creciente.

Helena subió aún más su boca. Sus feroces dientes fueron a parar a la puntiaguda oreja izquierda del amor de su vida, besándola unas veces con suavidad, otras con un cierto amago de leve violencia. Suaves gemidos escapaban ya de los labios de Thranduil, pues su amada había redescubierto una zona sensible que él hacía mucho que había olvidado.

-¿Me querrás por siempre? - le preguntó ella, bajando su cabeza hacia su hombro, resguardándose en su cuello.

-Por siempre - le juró él, besando con suavidad su liso cabello negro. -Por siempre y por mucho más.

-Bésame - le pidió ella, con unas cristalinas lágrimas de emoción en su rostro, antes de que la pasión los envolviera por completo.

Thranduil sucumbió a su petición sin ningún reparo. La besó, una vez más, con un cariño infinito, intentando transmitirle todo el amor que su corazón albergaba.

-Quiero verte - la petición de ella lo pilló completamente desprevenido. Quería verle... sabía a lo que se refería.

Thranduil se desabrochó con lentitud su túnica, mientras que la avergonzada mirada de Helena vigilaba todos sus movimientos con atención.

Cuando el último broche hubo cedido a su tacto, el Rey Elfo se deslizó la prenda por sus brazos, justo como había hecho Helena con su bata unos momentos antes.

El frío de la noche arañó su piel como si de un cuchillo se tratara, pero a él no le importó. Su atención estaba fija en los ojos de su amada, que lo observaban abiertos de par en par.

El torso del Rey mostraba un físico completamente atlético. Sus fuertes pectorales coronaban su pecho; la parte baja de su abdomen no estaba menos elaborada. Sus bíceps eran más que palpables en sus brazos. Thranduil podía entender perfectamente cómo de acomplejada debía de sentirse en ese momento su pequeña y bella enana.

Agarrando con suavidad su muñeca derecha, el elfo atrajo con cuidado la mano de su princesa hacia su pecho, indicándole así que no debía sentirse avergonzada por tocar su piel.

Helena abrió levemente la boca al sentir el tacto de su amado bajo la yema de sus dedos. Para su sorpresa, su dermis era mucho más suave y lisa de lo que había creído en un principio. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, que no había tocado jamás a un hombre.

La princesa se aproximó lentamente al cuerpo de su amado, a la vez que paseaba su mano por su pecho, ya sin reparo alguno. Se abrazó con suavidad a su torso, apegando mucho la cabeza al lugar donde debía estar su corazón. Thranduil acarició su negro cabello con ambas manos, y Helena posó sus labios sobre su tórax levemente. Unos tiernos besos fueron repartidos a lo largo de su tronco, subiendo hacia sus musculados hombros y bajando hasta su ombligo en cuanto hubo ganado un poco más de confianza.

Thranduil, por su lado, volvió a ponerse manos a la obra; y, mientras le besaba con vehemencia su carótida y la parte inferior de su oreja derecha, sus hábiles manos subieron de su cintura a la parte superior de su espalda, justo donde se situaba el botón que cerraba aquella prenda alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Me permites? - le preguntó, susurrante, al oído, provocando que un incontrolable cosquilleo recorriera la columna vertebral de Helena.

-Sí - respondió ella, con voz medio temblorosa.

El Rey Elfo posó un leve beso sobre su mejilla, y le desabrochó con lentitud la pequeña botonadura. Las mejillas de Helena se tornaron rojas al sentir cómo las manos de su amado bajaban su camisón desde los hombros hasta la altura de la cintura. Un ajustador de color negro y de encaje, que le llegaba hasta la altura del vientre, dejando a la vista su ombligo, era la única prenda que separaba el frío aire de la intimidad de sus vírgenes pechos.

La pobre muchacha estaba temblando de los nervios. No sabía qué era lo que iba a pensar su amado Rey en cuanto la viera completamente desnuda.

Sin embargo, sus miedos se esfumaron casi del todo al sentir unos dedos aupando su barbilla hacia arriba. Los grises ojos de Thranduil la miraban con un calor insólito en ellos. Helena tragó saliva, pasando los brazos por detrás del cuello del elfo, a la vez que él se acercaba a su rostro con una clara intención de besarla.

-Eres bellísima - le dijo él, justo antes de unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso, que probablemente fuera el más suave y dulce que jamás la pareja hubiera compartido. Se quedaron muy próximos el uno al otro incluso una vez que se hubieron separado.

-Soy muy pequeña - susurró ella, mostrándole sus inseguridades.

Pero Thranduil solamente rió ante su comentario, acariciando su nariz con la suya propia.

-Y yo soy muy grande - le respondió el otro, simplemente.

-Tengo miedo.

-Es normal - negó él levemente con la cabeza. -Pero te prometo que intentaré que no duela.

-No tengo miedo por eso.

Thranduil enarcó las cejas un tanto hacia abajo, posando una mano sobre su cuello. -¿Por qué, entonces?

-Temo no gustarte.

-Pues por eso no has de temer - le aseguró él, atrapando uno de sus rebeldes mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja. -Ya es tarde para que no me gustes. Me encantas.

Helena se internó en el gris punzante de sus ojos, en ese mar de hielo que ya estaba empezando a derretirse por el calor que los envolvía.

Alargó su mano hasta alcanzar la de él, y, justo como había pasado antes a la inversa, la atrajo hasta su propia cintura, incitándolo a acariciarla.

Thranduil posó sus dos extremidades suavemente sobre la estrecha cintura de su amada, y la envolvió con calidez entre sus brazos.

Helena agachó un tanto su cabeza, y volvió a posar su boca sobre le pecho de su amado. Se regocijó al pasear sus manos por los marcados abdominales del monarca, bajando sus dedos más y más... hasta que llegó a la parte superior de sus polainas. Sabía lo que tocaba ahora.

Aupándose levemente sobre sus piernas, Helena se bajó el camisón por ellas; cuando la prenda hubo rozado el suelo, ella pasó los pies por encima, y se posó, con las piernas abiertas, justo encima de la abultada entrepierna de su magnífico Rey. Ahora solamente la ropa interior tapaba su cuerpo. Su plano vientre, sus marcadas caderas y sus esbeltas piernas quedaron ya a la maravillada vista del elfo que la acompañaba a su lado.

Con un leve movimiento de mano, Helena agarró con sus finos dedos el extremo de los pantalones del monarca, tirando de ellos un poco hacia abajo. Él entendió la indirecta a la nada.

El Rey se quitó las botas con rapidez, para después bajar sus polainas a través de sus carnosas y firmes piernas. Pronto, él también quedó en ropa interior. Su miembro, tal y como Helena había previsto, era grande. Muy grande. Y aún no había terminado de crecer. No sabía cómo iban a terminar aquello de una manera cómoda para ambos.

Thranduil, que parecía adivinar sus pensamientos, agachó de nuevo a Helena contra el fresco césped del suelo, y besó sus labios con un cariño infinito. Ella le correspondió con afecto, acariciando su cuello.

-Todo lo que va a suceder esta noche es porque te amo- le susurró él al oído, tomando su mano derecha entre la suya propia.

Helena asintió con energía. No le quedaba ninguna duda de aquello. Arqueando un poco la espalda, su pelvis llegó a rozar levemente el miembro abultado de su amado. Quería hacerlo. Estaba preparada.

-Hazlo - le pidió, dándole carta blanca. A partir de ese momento, se entregaba completamente a él.

Thranduil no se hizo mucho de rogar.

Comenzó besándola en los labios, con una pasión que, aunque desenfrenada, no dejaba de lado el cariño que quería transmitirle. Sus lenguas ya no jugaban entre si: luchaban, con fervor y violencia, para comprobar cuál de ellas resultaría victoriosa en aquella competición sin trofeo. Las manos del Rey bajaron de la cintura de su princesa hacia sus muslos, para subir después a sus glúteos. Con un rápido movimiento, atrajo la entrepierna de ella a la suya propia, provocando que un leve quejido saliera de los labios de ella. Pero ya no era el momento de pedir disculpas.

Helena sintió cómo un fogoso calor se apoderaba de su sexo al frotarlo contra el miembro del Rey, que ya casi estaba en su punto más alto. La joven sintió una enorme vergüenza apoderarse de ella, pero entendió que, si quería seguir adelante esa noche, debería dejar esos sofocos de doncella atrás. Ya sólo importaban su enamorado y ella, y se estaban entregando sus más profundas intimidades sin bochorno.

Así pues, la enana movió las caderas castamente contra la entrepierna de su Rey, agarrando los endurecidos glúteos de este para facilitar su labor. Una incontrolable excitación se fue haciendo con su ser, a la vez que los impúdicos quejidos se iban abriendo paso a través de su garganta. A Thranduil le estaba ocurriendo igual. Helena no pudo evitar imaginarse qué diría su madre si la viera en esas condiciones allí mismo.

Thranduil decidió ponerles el trabajo más sencillo, y agachó con sus manos la cintura de Helena para dejarla caer de nuevo en el suelo. Después, sus extremidades agarraron las estrechas caderas de su enana, y, con rigidez, comenzó a restregar su pene justo contra el lugar exacto en el que estaba situado su clítoris. Helena dejó esta vez escapar un suspiro sorprendido, a la vez que levantaba un poco la cabeza del suelo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Aquello la había pillado del todo desprevenida.

-Ssshhh - le susurró él, tomando su cráneo entre sus brazos, para resguardarlo de la dureza del suelo. -Déjame a mí.

Le bastó una sola mano para sujetar con firmeza las caderas de la muchacha. Helena ya medio gemía de placer controlado, mientras que sus partes bajas iban tomando el ritmo que deberían seguir un tiempo después.

Ella se dio cuenta de que sus bragas estaban completamente empapadas.

-Por favor... - le susurró ella en el oído.

-Por favor... ¿qué? - le preguntó él, a su vez.

La enana no respondió. En su lugar, agachó un poco la cabeza, y, pasando la mano por su pecho, lamió uno de sus pequeños pezones con la lengua.

Esta vez fue él el desprevenido. Un suspiro involuntario salió de la boca de Thranduil. Al comprobar su éxito, Helena decidió morder con cuidado su mama, paseando la punta de su lengua por su superficie. Otro gemido escapó de los labios de su amante.

Helena se entretuvo durante un largo tiempo en besar con pasión y sin remilgo los senos de su elfo, primero uno y después el otro; su mano, divertida, se paseaba por su abdomen con lentitud.

Llegado a un determinado punto de excitación, y con una confianza mutua que iba en crescendo, Helena bajó aún más su mano, internándola en los calzones del Rey. Sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró su miembro con firmeza.

Era fuerte, duro, fibroso... y largo. Le gustó.

-¿Sabes cómo se hace? - le preguntó Thranduil al oído, con una sonrisa más que placentera en sus labios.

-Lo cierto es que no - le respondió ella, sinceramente.

-Yo tampoco.

Helena rió para sí abiertamente. Los elfos no se exploraban a sí mismos como los mortales.

-Ya lo iremos descubriendo - sonrió ella, posando un suave y húmedo beso sobre sus labios.

La enana se aupó a sí misma con ayuda de sus codos, y se colocó encima de su amado elfo; eso sí, lo hizo de espaldas a él, para no tener que mirarlo al rostro directamente.

Sentándose encima de su torso, Helena se agachó un poco hacia adelante, y, haciendo acopio de su valor, bajó los calzones de su amado. Su lampiño miembro apareció ya sin tapujos ante su mirada. Y, sintiéndose completamente segura de lo que quería hacer, se agachó aún más, y lo internó en su boca.

Como ya había supuesto y oído por ahí, no era una sensación agradable; pero había algo en su interior que la incitaba a hacerlo. Paseó su lengua por los derredores de la punta de su pene, a la vez que lo mordía con sus dientes (intentando, claramente, no hacerle mucho daño). No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó, esa vez sí, unos altos gemidos escapados de la garganta de su Rey.

-Sí - exclamaba él, aferrándose a la hierba con las manos. -Justo ahí.

Helena se detenía en aquellos puntos en los que su amado parecía tener más sensibilidad, pero varias veces se veía obligada a parar debido al mal sabor de boca.

-Dame más - le pedía él, gimiendo sin control alguno. -Helena...

La enana se rindió al fin, después de varios minutos dándole a la lengua. Necesitaba descansar y tomar aire.

Sin embargo, su amado no estaba dispuesto a dejarla tan fácilmente. Con un rápido movimiento de dedos, Thranduil bajó las negras bragas de su amada hasta que cayeron al suelo. Ya iba siendo hora de que él le proporcionara el mismo placer que ella se merecía.

Agarrando firmemente su cintura, Thranduil alargó el cuello, e introdujo su nariz y su lengua en su sexo.

Helena estaba gimiendo antes de poder darse cuenta. Aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura de su amado, y hundiendo la boca en su ombligo, intentó ahogar las quejas de placer que rasgaban su garganta. Sin embargo, no lo consiguió cuando la lengua de Thranduil subió un poco más, hasta posarse en su clítoris directamente.

-¡Ah! - exclamó ella, arqueando la espalda hacia arriba. Aquello era demasiado.

El Rey se permitió jugar un tanto más con su pequeña y rosada pepita, paseando su afilada lengua por su recortada superficie.

-Por favor... - le pidió ella. -Para. No puedo soportarlo.

Thranduil, al escuchar su súplica, temió haberse pasado. Paró al instante, dejando libre del placer a su amada. Reincorporándose un poco, la abrazó entre sus brazos, olvidándose de la pasión y el deseo por un momento.

-¿He hecho algo mal? - le preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla con cuidado.

Ella le negó tímidamente con la cabeza, quedándose quieta por un momento. Pasados unos instantes, la muchacha se puso medio de pie, flexionando las piernas, dejando su pubis muy cercano a la boca del monarca. Quería que lo repitiera.

-Como mi princesa guste - ronroneó el elfo, con una media sonrisa juguetona, retomando su labor anterior. Helena se tuvo que aferrar a su dorada cabeza para no caer del placer.

-Me encanta... - gimió, apretando aún más su entrepierna contra las feroces fauces de su Rey.

-Me tendrías que haber dejado a mí primero - le dijo él. -No tenías por qué haberlo hecho.

-Pero quería.

Helena se alejó entonces de los pegajosos y húmedos labios de su amor, y volvió a sentarse justo a su lado. Sólo quedaba una parte de su anatomía por mostrar.

Llevando sus manos a su espalda, se desató los cordeles que sujetaban su sostén. Sus pechos quedaron al aire libre.

Thranduil se quedó completamente embobado al verlos. Helena no podía adivinar que para él, eran la cosa más perfecta que jamás podría haber imaginado. Sus pequeños pezones lo esperaban, erizados por el frío.

El Rey empezó por pasar las palmas de sus manos por sus senos en toda su totalidad (lo cual no era muy complicado debido a su tamaño). Thranduil recordó la noche en que había visto a la princesa casi desnuda en el estanque del palacio de Valle. Entonces el cabello tapaba sus maravillosas virtudes de su vista.

Thranduil pellizcó levemente las mamas erizadas, para después probar una de ellas de sus propios labios. Helena volvió a gemir al sentir la humedad de la boca de su amado en una zona tan sensible para ella. Se sentía como en el mismo cielo en esos instantes.

-Y pensar que temías que no me gustaras... - susurró él, pasando de un pezón a otro.

-Yo... yo...

Thranduil no le dio tiempo a articular más palabra. Un beso apasionado y salvaje fue compartido entre los dos amantes. La luna los abrazaba, el aire los asfixiaba. Las manos de uno recorrían a una velocidad de vértigo el cuerpo del otro. Helena apretó fuertemente su pene erecto contra su palma, Thranduil mordió su cuello con violencia.

El elfo sintió una espesura abrirse paso en su interior, a la vez que su querida joven masturbaba con violencia su propio falo. Sabía que quedaba poco. Pero aquello no podía quedar así.

-Espera - le susurró, despegando su aliento del de ella.

-¿Qué... qué ocurre? - le preguntó la joven, con la respiración entrecortada.

Thranduil internó la mirada en sus puros ojos azules. Recordó la noche en que se habían reconocido, cuando ella había caído en sus brazos por culpa de un tropiezo. Ya entonces le había parecido la mujer más bella que jamás hubiera conocido.

-¿Quieres parar? - le preguntó, sinceramente.

-No - negó ella enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Thranduil asintió para sí mismo. Agachó, por última vez esa noche, a su amada contra el fresco suelo. La miró desde arriba, acariciando su cabello negro como la misma noche. La besó en la frente, la besó en la nariz, en los labios, en la barbilla. La besó en la mandíbula, en el cuello, en las clavículas y entre los pechos. Besó su pezón derecho, el izquierdo, su cintura y su vientre. Besó su peludo pubis, y besó por último su sexo.

Un dedo fue el encargado de internarse en la profundidad de su ser. Hallando rápidamente la entrada a su inminente paraíso, Thranduil ahondó más el corazón, siguiendo la empinada senda de su interior. El anular lo siguió a la nada en su camino, y después el índice, intentando abultar todo lo posible su vulva para poder después penetrar en su vagina.

Helena temblaba de la emoción. Ella nunca había atrevido a masturbarse a sí misma de esa manera, y ahora se lo estaba permitiendo a una persona ajena a ella misma.

Thranduil alcanzó con rapidez el punto de placer de su princesa, en la pared delantera de su vagina. Ella abrió los ojos exageradamente, aferrándose a la hierba con desesperación. Jamás habría imaginado que podría sentir tanto placer.

Unos hermosos y agudos gemidos escaparon de su garganta. Su espalda se arqueó violentamente. Sus pies cavaron surcos contra la tierra.

-Por favor...

-¿Qué? - preguntó él, sin detenerse en su labor.

-Te quiero... dentro de mí.

Thranduil se detuvo al escuchar aquello, y extrajo sus dedos de su interior. -¿Cómo?

-Quiero que me hagas tuya. Ahora.

-¿Estás segura?

-No he estado más segura de nada en mi vida. Hazlo, por favor. Te necesito en mi interior.

Thranduil abrió las piernas de su amada, que estaban arqueadas contra el suelo. Dejando su miembro preparado justo en la boca de su interior, el elfo posó sus manos a ambos lados de los hombros de la joven, y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellas. Ahora, podía mirarla directamente a los ojos. No quería perder su contacto de ellos. Quería que estuviera tranquila.

-Te amo - le repitió, una última vez.

-Y yo a ti - le sonrió ella, aferrándose a la hierba con todas sus fuerzas.

Thranduil besó sus labios una vez más, y se dispuso a entrar en el organismo de su amada.

Le costó, y mucho. La inexperiencia y los nervios de ella endurecían y tensaban mucho sus paredes vaginales, haciéndole difícil la marcha adelante. Apenas había terminado de meter el glande cuando Helena aferró sus uñas a su espalda.

-Sshhh - le susurró él, al oído. -Tranquila.

Helena abrió un poco más las piernas, intentando así agilizar más el proceso; pero aún estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-No me gusta la sensación - gimoteó ella contra su cuello.

-Cálmate, no pasa nada. Te prometo que será breve. Te gustará.

Thranduil decidió no detenerse ante los quejidos lastimeros de su amante. Sabía que, cuanto antes acabara, mejor sería.

El Rey Elfo aceleró la velocidad, un poco más, un poco más... hasta llegar al himen de su amada. Lo desgarró de una sola estocada sin darle tiempo a ella a pensar.

Se sintió muy mal en cuanto escuchó el grito de dolor que sus delicados labios dejaron escapar. Su virginidad ya no existía.

Thranduil extrajo un poco el miembro de su vagina, pero no del todo, intentando sofocar un poco su dolor.

-Ya está - le susurró él, besándole la frente con ternura. -Ya está, amada mía. Ya está hecho.

Helena dejó escapar unas cálidas lágrimas de sus ojos, que fueron a parar al cuello del elfo, donde ella tenía enterrando el rostro.

Thranduil besó sus labios una vez más, y otra, y otra, y así hasta diez veces, mientras que le acariciaba el cuello con dulzura.

-¿Me va a volver a doler? - le preguntó ella, con inocencia en la voz.

-No tanto como esta vez, te lo prometo - le aseguró él, uniendo sus manos con la de ella.

Thranduil volvió a internarse en su profundidad una vez más, pero esta vez, más lentamente. Helena se abrazó de nuevo a su espalda, rogando que aquello acabara pronto.

-Te juro que te quiero - le dijo él, acariciando sus finos dedos entre los suyos propios. -Te lo juro por mi vida.

Llegó un momento en el que Thranduil no pudo avanzar más. Había llegado al fondo.

Con suavidad y lentitud, comenzó a mover sus caderas, simulando que estaba montando sobre su alce a paso lento. Helena se dejó hacer.

Y pronto, entre beso y beso que su amado posaba sobre su cuello, la princesa fue comenzando a sentir algo en su interior. Primero no fue más que una pequeña punzada, pero después la sensación se fue prolongando. Un pequeño placer surgió en el triángulo superior a la zona de su clítoris; un placer que fue poco a poco subiendo de nivel.

Su flujo resbalaba a través del pene de su Rey. Lo notaba. Sus paredes se estrechaban en torno a su miembro, aprisionándolo. Y ella comenzó a perder la noción de sí misma y del mundo que los rodeaba.

El placer llegó a ser inmenso. El orgasmo que ambos estaban experimentando los encerró en su propia burbuja.

Helena gritó, y sus cuerdas vocales rasgaron el vacío del aire. Thranduil exclamó su nombre, a la vez que gemía contra su oído, rugiendo de éxtasis. Por el rabillo del ojo, Helena vislumbró el cielo estelar reflejado contra el agua del estanque. Estaban en un lugar entre el cielo y el agua.

-Helena... - repitió el Rey, cabalgando con violencia sobre sus caderas, abrazándola por la espalda y agarrándola del pelo.

-No pares - le pidió ella. -Dame más... más...

El clímax llegó para ambos a la misma vez, de una manera casi mágica. Sus alientos de mezclaron en el aire. Y la semilla de Thranduil se abrió camino en el interior de Helena.

Todo había acabado.

Ambos amantes se quedaron un rato más abrazados, inmóviles.

 _Y Helena se dejó caer sobre la hierba, sudando, respirando con dificultad, tiritando de la emoción, sintiendo la semilla de su amado en su interior. Y Thranduil, en las mismas condiciones que ella, se tumbó a su lado._

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-Mejor que nunca – sonrió la princesa, y Thranduil rió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. La acercó a su cuerpo, y le besó la frente y el pelo, empapados de sudor._

 _-¿Te ha dolido?_

 _-Sí, pero ya da igual._

 _Poco a poco se fueron calmando, y sus cuerpos se enfriaron. –Thranduil – lo llamó ella, con voz temblorosa._

 _-¿Qué ocurre, vida mía?_

 _-Tengo frío._

 _Él se levantó corriendo, cogió las ropas de ambos, y los tapó a los dos con ellas. El elfo volvió a abrazarla, para darle calor._

 _-¿Mejor?_

 _-Bastante. Gracias. (...) Estoy muy cansada._

 _Él le acarició el pelo, y le besó la cabeza. – Duerme._

 _-¿Te quedarás a mi lado? ¿Me estarás abrazando cuando haya despertado?_

 _-Claro que sí. Te lo prometo. Duerme tranquila, te despertaré con besos cuando sea la hora de irnos._

 _Ella le dirigió una última sonrisa de agradecimiento, y recostó la cabeza contra su hombro. – Te amo. Con toda mi vida._

 _-Y yo a ti, mi amor. Te lo juro._

 _No pasó mucho hasta que él también sucumbió al sueño._


	2. Entre el sueño y la vigilia

_Helena no disfrutó de un sueño especialmente tranquilo esa noche. No es que tuviera pesadillas, pero una multitud de apariciones sin aparente sentido se le fueron presentando a lo largo del crepúsculo._

 _Primero, soñó con su infancia, cuando no era más que una niña feliz y despreocupada que jugaba en el jardín de Erebor con su madre y su tía. Rememoró en su anhelo la manera en que las tres jugaban al escondite, correteando de un lado a otro sobre la hierba con los pies descalzos, con su pelo corto acariciando sus mejillas._

 _-¡Te pillé!- exclamó su madre, en cuanto la hubo atrapado entre sus brazos. -¡ya eres mía, princesita!_

 _-¡Ay! - se quejó ella, riendo. -¡Me haces daño!_

 _-Suétala, Graella - sonrió Dís. -Creo que ya ha aprendido quien es mejor en este juego._

 _-¡No es cierto!¡La has ayudado a encontrarme! ¡Has hecho trampas!_

 _-¿Yo? - exclamó su tía, abriendo exageradamente los ojos. -Pero ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo puedes acusarme de esa manera?_

 _-Sois malas._

 _-Dice que somos malas, Dís - le siguió el juego su madre, guiñándole un ojo. -Dice la que no sabe jugar al escondite._

 _-¡Sí que sé!_

 _-Claro que sabes - rió Graella, sentándose sobre el suelo, atrayendo a su hija consigo. -Ven, mamá necesita descansar._

 _-¿Por qué papá no juega con nosotras? - le preguntó Helena a su progenitora._

 _-Tu padre está muy ocupado - le respondió Dís, acariciándole el pelo. -Además, no es propio de un Rey jugar con su hija y su esposa en el jardín._

 _-¿Por qué no? - preguntó la niña, enarcando las cejas._

 _-No está bien visto._

 _-Pues menuda tontería - Helena no entendía los temas de apariencia ni de formalidades. -Si yo alguna vez tuviera un hijo, querría que mi marido jugara con él._

 _-Bueno, podría hacerlo más fácilmente si fuera un niño._

 _-¿Y si es una niña? A mí me gustaría tener una hija._

 _-Aún eres muy pequeña para preocuparte por eso - le sonrió su madre, acariciando su mejilla con cariño._

 _-Nunca me casaré con un Rey, entonces - murmuró Helena para sí misma, agarrando una brizna de hierba entre sus manos. Se la quedó mirando muy fijamente, hasta que una pregunta cruzó por su mente como una ráfaga de aire._

 _-Mamá, ¿soy rara?_

 _Graella abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa, y subió su mirada hacia Dís._

 _-¿Por qué dices eso, cariño?_

 _-No lo sé. Hay veces que me hago demasiadas preguntas. Hay veces que me preocupo demasiado. ¿Es eso normal?_

 _-Cielo... - le susurró su madre, abrazándola con calidez. -¿Sabes un secreto que nunca le he contado a nadie?_

 _-¿Ni siquiera a padre?_

 _-Ni siquiera a tu padre. (...) Desde el momento en que naciste y te tuve entre mis brazos, supe que ibas a ser una niña muy especial._

 _-¿Especial? ¿Eso significa... que soy distinta?_

 _-Puede ser; pero ser distinta no tiene por qué ser malo. Pero has de tener cuidado._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque hay mucha gente que no entiende lo que acabo de decirte._

 _En un momento dado, el protector rostro de su madre se fue difuminando, y la escena cambió completamente._

 _Una serie de sucesos fueron sucediéndose ante sus ojos. Una jovencita cargada de libros y con la mirada soñadora la saludó con una bella sonrisa. Una adolescente determinada a conseguir lo que quería. Un niño de cabello castaño arropado entre sus piernas, escuchando a su hermana mayor contándole historias de mundos fantásticos y constelaciones estelares._

 _La sonrisa de su padre, que la miraba con orgullo y amor. Las manos de su madre, que le cepillaban el cabello sin hacerle daño._

 _Todas las personas de las que se había rodeado todos esos años, que la habían cuidado y protegido del mundo exterior. Que la habían encerrado en una jaula de oro._

 _Pero ella cometió el error de conocer a un ave de otra jaula muy distinta._

 _Sus ojos grises, su cabello platino, su boca torcida en una expresión que no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción aparente._

 _Pero en el fondo de aquella muralla glaciar, se escondía un corazón cálido. Ella lo sabía. Ella siempre había tenido una gran sensibilidad para ver lo que otros no querían mirar._

 _Se había enamorado de él, sin saber cómo ni por qué. Se había vuelto adicta a su piel, a sus labios y a su voz. Su media sonrisa, su aire majestuoso, su personalidad vetusta la volvían loca. Sus palabras la transportaban a otro mundo. Sus manos originaban electricidad al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo. Sus brazos eran su refugio._

 _Pero todo tiene un precio._

 _Vestidos blancos, noches apasionadas, bailes fugaces, miradas escondidas, sábanas empapadas, palabras amorosas, besos dulces. Un sinfín de imágenes fueron pasando a una velocidad de vértigo ante los sentidos de Helena._

 _Y de nuevo, allí estaba él. Pero ya no había ternura ni deleite en su mirada: sólo pena, y miedo. Sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas cristalinas. Nunca nadie lo había visto así ... en milenios._

 _-Cálmate – le decía a ella, acariciando su rostro con cuidado, con cariño. -No te preocupes. Estoy aquí. Todo va a salir bien._

 _Pieles pálidas, brillo de espadas, un dolor muy fuerte en el costado. Gritos, alaridos, y una horrible sensación de angustia en el pecho._

 _-Puedes elegir– sin saber de dónde, la voz de su amado seguía llegándole de algún lugar en la lejanía._

 _De repente, todo cesó de golpe._

 _Las imágenes dejaron de dar vueltas a su alrededor, y Helena se encontró de nuevo en su casa, en Erebor. Estaba en la salita donde ella y su familia solían descansar a menudo después de un largo día._

 _Su madre estaba sentada en un sillón próximo a ella, muy entretenida haciendo punto. Su hermanito, que ya estaba bastante más mayor, leía despreocupadamente, sentado sobre el suelo frente a la chimenea. Su tía observaba con la mirada perdida a un punto en particular entre las llamas encendidas._

 _No sabía por qué, pero Helena sentía una inmensa paz en el centro de su pecho. Sentía como si todos sus problemas, todos sus miedos, se hubieran esfumado con un soplo de aire._

 _Pronto entendió por qué._

 _Por la puerta de la salita entró su padre, mucho más mayor de lo que ella lo recordaba, y su primo, Thorin. Portaba una especie de corona sobre su cabeza: la misma que ella llevaba siempre en las ocasiones especiales._

 _-¿Qué tal os ha ido? – preguntó Dís, saliendo de su ensimismamiento._

 _-Muy bien, hermana. Más que bien. Este muchacho – sonrió Thorin, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino, - es el joven más inteligente y capaz que en mi vida he conocido._

 _-Entonces, ¿habéis estado bien? – preguntó Helena, inclinándose hacia adelante. -¿Has estado cómodo con mi padre?_

 _-Más que cómodo – sonrió su primo, inclinándose y dándole un casto beso en los labios. –Ya voy aprendiendo poco a poco de mi futuro oficio. Será difícil, pero tendré a la mejor esposa del mundo a mi lado para darme apoyo._

 _Helena asintió con una breve sonrisa en los labios. Hacía mucho que su amplia sonrisa ya no era lo que antaño hubo sido._

 _-¿Ves, hija? – le preguntó su padre, posando una cálida mano sobre su hombro. –Y pensar que tú te opusiste en un principio. ¿No es tu vida mucho más cómoda ahora? La existencia es mucho más sencilla de lo que tú jamás te has planteado._

 _-Lo sé, padre – le sonrió ella. –Ahora te entiendo. Tal vez no sea lo que siempre haya soñado... pero me siento segura aquí, con vosotros, con mi esposo. Mi primo sabe cuidarme._

 _-Y tú dejas que te cuide – acarició el joven su mejilla. –Tú eres mi delicada flor. No necesitas más que mis atenciones para vivir._

 _Helena sonrió de nuevo, soltando un suspiro relajado._

 _Pero, al girar la cabeza un poco a la derecha, se topó con la mirada de su madre. Una mirada cansada, corroída... y decepcionada._

 _-¨Yo no te he criado para esto¨ - parecía decirle, sin necesidad de palabras. -¨Tú no creciste para elegir el camino fácil.¨_

 _¨Tú no necesitabas que nadie cuidara de ti¨._

 _-¨Helena¨._

 _-¨Helena¨._

-Helena.

-¿Mmhh? – murmuró ella, abriendo con lentitud los ojos.

Aún era de noche.

-Hemos de irnos – susurró una voz en su oído. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada de espaldas a un pecho desnudo, y que unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban, proporcionándole calor.

-Aún no ha amanecido– se quejó, resguardando la cara entre la fría hierba del bosque.

-En breve lo hará – le respondió Thranduil, besando con suavidad su espalda. –Vamos, hemos de marcharnos antes de que alguien advierta nuestra falta.

Marcharse... después de la noche tan mágica que habían vivido, Helena no podía hacerse a la idea de que tenían que regresar al mundo real.

-Vamos –sentenció, levantándose con lentitud. – No tengo ganas de inventarme otra excusa en cuanto llegue.

Ambos se vistieron con rapidez, de espaldas el uno al otro. A la princesa le daba mucha vergüenza que su amado volviera a verla sin ropa, incluso después de haberse explorado muy a fondo esa noche.

-¿Me lo abrochas, por favor? – le pidió a Thranduil, mostrándole el botón que se situaba a espaldas de su camisón.

El Rey hizo lo mandado sin mediar palabra alguna; pero, una vez que la prenda de ella estuvo bien sujeta a su cuerpo, el elfo pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, y besó con suavidad su cuello.

Helena cerró los ojos, conteniendo un suspiro ahogado en sus labios, posando sus manos sobre las de él.

Thranduil subió sus labios a la punta de la oreja derecha de su joven amada, sin separarlos en ningún momento del roce de su piel.

Helena tragó saliva, y, tras darse media vuelta sobre sí misma, encaró al Rey y besó con dulzura sus labios. Él la correspondió a su vez, aupándola un poco por las piernas para apegarla más a su cuerpo.

Cuando ambos hubieron acabado, se miraron muy fijamente a los ojos, expresando todo lo que no podían explicar con palabras.

Un nuevo beso fue compartido por los amantes, seguido de otro, y de otro, y de otro más.

Thranduil dejó a Helena en el suelo, agarrando su cintura con ambas manos.

-Deberíamos irnos – repitió. – Antes de que nos lo pensemos más.

Helena asintió a su vez. No quería aguar la fiesta, pero se jugarían algo muy grande si llagaban a deshora. 

Un poco más tarde, ambos estaban, ya definitivamente, vestidos y galopando de vuelta a Erebor.

Helena no se paró esa vez a observar el paisaje que iban atravesando, pues su mente estaba distraída con otra serie de cuestiones bien distintas.

El viaje fue rápido, y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, estaban de vuelta en el palacio de Valle. Rezaron porque nadie los hubiera visto llegar.

Sigilosamente, dejaron al cérvido en las cuadras, y se dirigieron al muro en el cual estaba situado el balcón de la princesa.

Ella fue la primera en escalar la enredadera de la pared, como había hecho hacía unas cuantas horas para bajar; Thranduil la siguió por detrás.

Justo antes de que el sol despuntara por el horizonte, ambos estaban ya dentro de la alcoba de la enana. Todo estaba justo como lo habían dejado, y Helena se sorprendió al mirar a su lecho y recordar que ahí había estado llorando esa misma noche. Pero ya no volvería a llorar por ese idiota nunca más.

-Supongo que he de irme – comentó en un susurro Thranduil. Helena se dio la vuelta rápidamente sobre sí misma.

-Quédate un rato más – le pidió, cogiéndolo de la mano. –Aún es pronto.

-Estamos al lado de la alcoba de tus padres.

-No quiero que te vayas.

Thranduil la miró, enternecido, y agarró su cara entre sus dos manos, agachando su rostro hasta dejarlo a su altura.

-Te amo – le repitió, una vez más. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho eso aquella noche?

-Yo también te amo – respondió ella, entornando los ojos.

Se besaron muy lentamente, disfrutando de cada movimiento que sus bocas efectuaban, acompasando sus respiraciones.

Pero debían separarse.

Thranduil alejó sus labios de los de ella, acariciando la palma de su mano derecha con sus dedos.

-Lo más hermoso de esta noche no ha sido tu cuerpo, ni tu voz, ni tu cabello, ni tus ojos, ni siquiera tu sonrisa – le dijo él, antes de alejarse del todo de ella. –Has sido tú, en toda tu integridad.

-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? – le preguntó ella, perdida en el gris de su mirada.

-Es lo que pienso. Eso no lo puedo cambiar.

El elfo besó sus manos con suavidad, y, acariciando su mejilla por última vez, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió hacia el pasillo.

Ella se quedó paralizada de pie durante un largo rato, intentando asimilar toda la información que aún hacía cola en su cerebro para ser procesada.

Tras darse cuenta de que aquello daba igual, Helena dio media vuelta, y, dejando la bata a los pies de su cama, se refugió en su lecho, tapándose bien con las sábanas. Sin embargo, aquella sensación de abandono no se esfumaba de su corazón.

Acababa de irse, y ya lo echaba de menos.

Haciéndose un ovillo sobre sí misma, Helena se preguntó si habría cometido un error.

- _Si me he equivocado en algo esta noche_ – pensó para sí misma, mientras se quedaba dormida, - _me equivocaría una y otra vez más_. 

_Helena despertó plácidamente de su sueño. Aún era de noche. Ella estaba cálidamente tapada con las sábanas de su cómoda cama, pero un frío punzante hirió la piel de sus desnudos brazos._

 _La enana alargó una mano hacia el lado derecho del lecho, pero descubrió que estaba frío y vacío. Sentándose sobre el colchón, Helena dirigió su mirada hacia el balcón de su alcoba. Justo como se esperaba, él estaba allí._

 _La bellísima fémina posó sus pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo, agarrando con un brazo su larga bata de seda azul._

 _Con una enigmática sonrisa, se aproximó al lugar en el que aquella esbelta figura masculina oteaba sus dominios, tapada con su toga roja y sosteniendo su cetro de madera de roble a su costado izquierdo._

 _Helena alargó su brazo hasta alcanzar su mano derecha, posicionándose a su lado._

 _-¿Qué miras tan ensimismado? – le preguntó, aferrándose a su brazo._

 _-El todo y la nada – le respondió él, con una de sus seductoras medias sonrisas en el rostro, sin apartar la vista del horizonte._

 _-¿Por qué no estás en la cama? – interrogó ella, posando una delicada pero firme mano sobre su abdomen._

 _El Rey miró hacia abajo. Después de tanto tiempo, aún seguía debilitando sus defensas. Siempre lo haría._

 _-No podía dormir – le respondió. –Hay asuntos que me preocupan._

 _Helena no quiso preguntar más. Sabía de sobra de qué trataban esos tediosos asuntos de monarca que todos, incluida ella, debían solucionar. La diferencia radicaba en que él ya era muy mayor, y no disponía de la vitalidad y de la paciencia eterna de las que ella gozaba._

 _-Quedándote en vela no los solucionarás – se limitó a responder, con una voz cargada de tranquilidad._

 _-Lo sé – suspiró él, rodando los ojos hacia otro lugar. –Pero me negaba a dar vueltas en la cama. El aire de la noche me despeja la mente._

 _Helena elevó su mirada, observando el grandioso Bosque Verde en todo su esplendor. Un poco más alejada, recortada contra la luz de la luna, se vislumbraba la silueta de la Montaña Solitaria._

 _-Yo tampoco he tenido un sueño ligero esta noche – se sinceró._

 _Thranduil giró sus ojos rápidamente hacia su figura._

 _-Me preocupa mi hermano – continuó hablando Helena. – Está entrando en una edad mala... y tengo miedo de que el asqueroso de... mi tío quiera aprovecharse de él de alguna manera._

 _-Dáin no puede hacer nada contra él. Tu padre lo estipuló así._

 _-Lo sé, pero... temo que le llenen la cabeza de mentiras y de estupideces. Temo que lo controlen desde la sombra._

 _-Para eso estás tú – la reconfortó él, posando su mano libre sobre la de ella tras dejar a un lado el cetro. –Para encargarte de llevarlo por buen camino. Es tu reino._

 _-Aún es el de mi padre – sonrió tristemente Helena, - y él es viejo ya. Y siempre ha estado un tanto ciego._

 _-Pues temo de aquel que ose contradecir tus intereses – Helena no pudo más que reír ante el comentario de su amado, que la envolvió entre sus brazos con calidez. –Y más del que intente sacar provecho de tu amado hermano._

 _-A veces me siento débil, ¿sabes? – le comentó ella, resguardándose entre su pecho. –A veces creo que no puedo con tantas cosas a la vez._

 _-Todos pensamos eso a veces. Pero tu elección nunca ha sido llevar una vida cómoda._

 _-(...) Reconozco... que tengo un poco de miedo ante lo que está por venir._

 _Unos inmiscuidos dedos la obligaron a levantar la mirada. Su amado esposo la miraba con todo el amor que un corazón pudiera albergar._

 _-Sabes que voy a estar a tu lado siempre. Pase lo que pase._

 _Helena tomó aire, intentando recobrar fuerzas: -Lo sé._

 _Thranduil le sonrió con cariño, apartando un rebelde mechón de pelo de su rostro, y se aproximó a sus labios para besarlos con afecto._

 _En cuanto se hubieron separado, ambos dirigieron su mirada a la espesura del Bosque; y, en especial, a un hermoso claro que podía medio distinguirse desde allí. La habitación de los reyes había sido construida en esa dirección por una razón._

 _-Aún recuerdo esa noche como si fuera ayer – sonrió Helena, abrazando más fuertemente a su amado, con aire soñador._

 _-¿Cuál de ellas? – le preguntó Thranduil, fingiendo una fría ignorancia._

 _-Qué estúpido eres – rió su esposa, golpeando levemente su pecho._

 _-No sé de qué te ríes – continuó él, abriendo mucho los ojos, como hacía siempre que algo lo sorprendía. –Y no sé por qué me insultas de esa manera. He pasado muchas noches en ese lugar, en distinta compañía._

 _La risa de Helena quedó del todo ahogada en su garganta al escuchar aquella revelación._

 _Sin embargo, esa vez fue Thranduil el que dejó escapar una sonora carcajada._

 _-Ja,ja,ja – se burló ella, imitando su risa. –Qué gracioso sois, amado mío._

 _-Ya ves. Se me debe de estar pegando ese sentido del humor propio de los enanos._

 _-Ya. Muy ingenioso – se limitó a responder ella, claramente malhumorada, poniendo los brazos en jarras. –A propósito, la semana que viene parto a Erebor para tratar con Frerin._

 _-Ajá – murmuró Thranduil, volviendo ya a la normalidad._

 _-Mi primo Thorin me ha pedido que nos veamos._

 _Ese fue el turno de Thranduil de callar. –No me lo creo._

 _-No te lo creas._

 _-No irás a aceptar._

 _-Tal vez sí. A todo esto, Náin estará también. Me acabo de acordar. Me los llevaré al claro para hablar y eso._

 _Justo cuando se daba la vuelta, victoriosa, una mano aferró con fuerza su muñeca._

 _-Espero que se trate de una de tus bromas._

 _-Es tan real como tus numerosas amantes._

 _-Yo no he dicho nada de amantes. Lo has sacado tú de contexto._

 _-¿Me puedes explicar – pidió ella, satisfecha ya, pasando los brazos tras su cuello – cómo después de tantos años sigues poniéndote celoso al oír hablar de alguno de mis primos?_

 _-No me pongo celoso. Simplemente me preocupa que ronden algo que es mío._

 _-Conque algo que es tuyo – asintió Helena, alejándose de nuevo de él._

 _Sin embargo, su marido se lo volvió a impedir. –Me preocupa que te ronden a ti._

 _-Estás celoso._

 _-Hago una hipótesis sobre algo que podría pasar e intento evitarlo._

 _-Estás celoso._

 _-No estoy celoso, porque sé que jamás harías nada con ellos._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-Porque no los aguantas._

 _-Eso lo dices tú. Hace mucho que nuestra relación se ha... afianzado._

 _Thranduil abrió exageradamente la boca, tornándose su piel blanca como la nieve. Helena rió con sorna, sin poder aguantarlo más. –Tienes razón, no los aguanto._

 _-Maldita seas – despotó el Rey, agarrando a su esposa por la cintura y besándola en los labios con fuerza._

 _Ella se separó de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con una amplia sonrisa en la boca. –Sabes que tú eres todo lo que quiero._

 _Thranduil acarició su cuello con delicadeza, sin separar su cálida mirada de la suya propia._

 _Pero, en un momento dado, el elfo giró su cabeza hacia el interior de la alcoba._

 _Helena hizo lo mismo que él. Unos débiles pasos bajaban por las escaleras de caracol que estaban justo encima de su habitación. Una puerta se abrió, y una figura apareció ante los ojos de los dos esposos._

 _-Níniel – exhaló Herena, soltándose del agarre de su marido._

 _-He tenido una pesadilla – respondió la otra, frotándose los ojos cansados._

 _Thranduil suspiró para sí, y se internó en la alcoba, tomando a la pequeña niña en brazos. –Parece que ninguno podemos dormir esta noche._

 _Helena lo siguió adentro, y agarró con suavidad una mano de la delgada elfita entre la suya, que la miraba desde el hombro de su ¨ada¨ con una leve sonrisa en los labios._

 _El Rey Elfo depositó a su princesita sobre el colchón del lecho, tumbándose él a su lado derecho. Helena, por su lado, tomó su lugar a la izquierda de la niña._

 _-¿Qué ha sido? – le preguntó a su hija, abrazándola con calidez y acariciando su cabello rubio con una mano._

 _-No lo recuerdo – le respondió ella, cerrando sus ojitos azules. –Pero no me ha gustado._

 _-Duerme – dijo Helena, besando con cariño la frente de su hermosa criatura. –Mañana se te habrá pasado._

 _Níniel se arrejuntó más al cuerpo de su madre, posando su cabeza contra su cuello._

 _Thranduil abrazó a su hijita, posando un suave beso sobre su cabellera dorada. La niña sonrió contra la piel de Helena._

 _Y los dos amantes se sonrieron con complicidad, deseándose las buenas noches con la mirada._

 _-Mami – le preguntó la pequeña, justo antes de dormirse del todo. -¿Tú crees... que soy rara?_

 _Y la mayor simplemente sonrió. –Sí. Pero eso no tiene nada de malo._

 _-Ya lo sé. Me alegra ser como tú._

Para cuando Helena volvió a abrir los ojos, a la mañana siguiente, había olvidado completamente el sueño.

 _¨Puedes elegir¨._


End file.
